


Enderhelp

by felisdor



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Edward has a friend, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), I really miss Edward, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisdor/pseuds/felisdor
Summary: "Ranboo put his crown on top of a chest, rubbing his eyes. The two syllables were stuck in his head, joining the chaos that lived in his mind; Ra-bo, Ra-bo; it sounded so familiar, was it an enderman therm? He knew he heard it before, but had no idea where from."orIn which someone tries do save Edward and ends up recognizing Ranboo.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Enderhelp

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first ff on this platform :) I really hope you'll enjoy it. I love the half-enderman idea and came up with my own origin story. OC pov for this chapter

He reached for his friend – if he was quick both of them could get home without any injuries. The boat was a weird instrument, feared by all endermen because of how overpowered it is. How could a human-made object restrict them from teleporting? No one had any idea but it was terrifying.

Looking upwards he saw the name over his friend’s head: Edward. Who the hell was Edward? That sounded like anything but a traditional enderman name. A proper name has four letters and is easy to pronounce. No wonder why endermen are the superior specie.

‘’Come on, Hano,” he said addressing his friend by his real name “we have to get you out of the human house.”

At that moment they both felt it, being an enderman had the perk of being aware of everything going on around you. Most of the times it was used for teleporting but sometimes, such as this moment, it helped them survive humans. The Blood God was coming back, and he wasn’t alone.

‘’They’re coming, Vamo, they won’t hurt me, just go.’’ Hano said looking in his eyes. The message was clear, Hano wasn’t going to change his mind.  
Both of them felt shivers down their spines as the arctic air entered the room. In the frame of the door stood a familiar silhouette.

‘’Rabo” the free enderman said before being cut off by the echoing sound of Technoblade’s laughter. He couldn’t risk standing in the face of that man, not when he knows how many eyes of his people the piglin owns.

With a last look at Hano trapped in the boat, Vamo teleported home.

**Author's Note:**

> With a bit of hope I'll get enough motivation to write the rest. Constructive criticism and pointing out grammar/spelling errors are welcome


End file.
